Brawl of tha Objects: Deleted Scenes (Gizoogle)
This was made by putting Brawl Of The Objects: Deleted Scenes into Gizoogle, enjoy. NOTE: I need help wit tha rest of tha episodes. I just gots a STD from EBizzle. Dat shiznit was a Brawl of tha Objects DVD. I put it tha fuck into mah PS4 STD drive n' it came on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I gots some popcorn n' soda. I noticed suttin' outta place. Dat shiznit was up in extras, n' dat shiznit was a thugged-out deleted scenes button. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I then looked all up in tha STD a second time, n' on tha bottom, there was a lil' small-ass line of text dat holla'd this: "WARNING: DELETED SCENES IN EXTRAS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR VEIWERS. VEIWER DESCRESION IS ADVISED." I laughed at how tha fuck shitty tha lyrics Viewers, Viewer n' Discretion was spelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But I stopped focusin on tha DVD, n' started focusin on tha deleted scenes button. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I was curious, so i clicked on dat shit. Da Deleted Scenes How tha fuck It All Began When Jam Hat failed at rollin tha car, mah playas fell tha fuck ta they dirtnaps, cuz tha hoopty malfunctioned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hot Dawg n' Pizzy survived yo, but was heavily fucked up yo. Hot Dawg cried up in fear afta seein tha dead, decaying, bleedin bodiez of Jam Hat n' Sheildy once they died. B.O.T.O. Da Videogame When Jam Hat n' Sheildy was burned by a cold-ass lil cannon, all dem secondz lata it zoomed onto dem wild-ass muthafuckas. They was burning, they skin was peelin off, they was bleeding, n' they eyes was slowly fallin out. Instead of havin a text box, they straight-up was heard beatboxin up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da pixel steez was hyper-realistic n' it made me sick. Don't peep dis one. Da Ever Convenient Objects' Hustlin Mall When Pearz skin torn off cuz of stress, tha inside of her was all bloody, as though her body was like a humanz body fo' realz. Also, when Pear screamed, it sounded like a hoe bein tortured. Another deleted scene up in dis episode was when Pinecone realized dat da thug was trapped up in tha box of chocolates yo. Dude screamed fo' help yo, but no one heard his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude couldn't git out. Chocolatey found him, n' da ruffneck took a dirt nap n' bled once da thug was bitten. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Chocolatey didn't notice. Da third deleted scene up in dis episode waz of tha wata from tha bangin' tub dat Controlly went up in meltin Controllyz skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Controlly then fuckin started ta scream bloody murder, n' his beatboxin sounded like a playa gettin tortured n' burnt. Every bit of his skin went tha fuck into tha bangin' tubz wata n' Controlly then had no skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His insides looked similar ta Pearz body without skin from earlier n' shit. I was disgusted. BOTOz Next Star When Pizzy tried ta sing, instead of Lava Lamp shattering, his schmoooove ass committed suicizzle cuz tha cold lil' woo wop was so bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude aimed tha chainsaw on his head, activated it n' sliced his dirty ass up in half yo. Dude fell tha fuck on tha ground, bleeding. But tha blood comin outta his ass was so real, dat if you touched it, you would git it on yo' fingers yo. His intestines was danglin outta him, his wild lil' freakadelic glasses was cut up in half, n' blood covered tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! That was straight up freaky. Go, Battle Monsta playa! When tha racoon looked all up in tha egg, it went on fo' a minute fo' realz. Afta bein patient, I saw suttin' like horrible. Da racoon pulled up a glock n' blasted tha egg up in tha head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was bleedin hyper-realistic blood everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Well shiiiit, it took a dirt nap from severe blood loss. Another deleted scene is where tha drizzle was bout ta blast tha kitty. Da kitty holla'd somethang yo. Herez tha dialogue. Kitty: Please don't bust a cap up in me biaaatch! I gots a litter! Droid: Too bad, asshole. Kitty: Please peep yo' grill! Droid: I can say whatever tha fuck I want, jackass muthafucka! Prepare ta take a thugged-out dirtnap soon, biiiatch! Kitty: (realistic sobbing) Fuck dat shit, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Da drizzle pulled up a rifle n' blasted tha kitty up in tha head, causin its domes ta fly everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Well shiiiit, it then cut ta a jumpscare. Dat shiznit was a skull wit pitch black eyes wit glowin red pupils, n' its grill was gapin open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da same scream from Lomando.com played yo, but distorted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Well shiiiit, it then cut ta tha kittyz corpse. Well shiiiit, it had a hole up in its head, n' it bled hyper-realistic blood everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Bitz of its dome was scattered everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Well shiiiit, it made me sick. I went ta tha bathroom ta vomit. A Treasured Welcome Everyone tried ta git tha golden nuggets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. But tha hacker from tha second episode blasted mah playas wit a thugged-out dual pistol, n' took tha treasure fo' his dirty ass. Then a funky-ass black silhouette rocked up n' chewed on tha corpses. This happened so suddenly, I ended up shittin mah dirty ass. I paused it n' went ta mah room ta chizzle mah pants, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I came back downstairs, now bustin fresh pants. Unprepared ta Be Scared Baguette was hustlin from Pimp Jam Hat yo. Dude eventually fell tha fuck outta a window n' fell tha fuck down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it flossed his corpse yo. Dude had glass splinters, n' da thug was split up in half yo. His intestines was exposed n' da thug was bleedin hyper-realistic blood all over tha grass. I was sick. Hook up Yo crazy-ass Match Popsicley n' Frozen Treat was listenin ta beatz. Drop dis like itz hot! Popsicley hated it, n' dat dunkadelic hoe then gots a axe n' sliced Frozen Treatz stomach, cappin' her just fo' makin her dig tha dreadful beatz. Drop dis like itz hot! I was horrified. There was another deleted scene up in dis episode also, n' it flossed Controlla slowly shovin a 1000-degree knife down Controllyz throat yo. Hyper-realistic blood was spillin outta Controllyz grill. Controlly was screamin yo, but all dat shiznit was was a ringin sound dat sounded a lil bit like mah dadz phonez ringtone. Downhill Disastas Jam basebizzle cap eventually lost control of his sled n' fell tha fuck down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude fell tha fuck head-first onto a rock, fractured his skull n' died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude bled hyper-realistic blood onto tha snow, turnin it pink. Controlly then strutted tha fuck into tha scene, saw Jam Hatz corpse, n' fuckin started ta vomit on tha snow, turnin tha snow light brown wit a mixture of pink. Da vomit looked like tha kind of vomit you would find up in any one of Seth Macfarlanez adult cartoons like Family Guy. I fuckin started ta vomit while Controlly done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da vomit gots everywhere, I must rap , biatch. Unexpected Expedizzle Boombox tried ta git away from tha boulder yo, but was crushed ta dirtnap yo. Hyper-realistic blood covered tha ground. If Yo ass Can't Take Da Heat Afta Hot Dawg made his joke, Baguette holla'd dis up in French: "That joke was so fuckin shitty dawwwwg! Time ta git all up in hell, you lil bastardly playaaaaaa!" Dude took up a rocket launcher n' blasted Hot Dog. I was terrified. Rookie Mistakes Rook fell tha fuck outta a window... onto concrete. Well shiiiit, it flossed his corpse yo. Dude was up in half, his bangin ribcage was exposed, da thug was bleedin hyper-realistic blood, his fuckin liver was ripped up, one of his wild lil' fuckin eyes was up n' blood covered tha whole ground. Okay, letz stop right here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. This next episode is straight-up blingin. Yo ass gotta KNOW dat I never knew dat dis deleted scene was gonna be a sequel ta dat episode I talked bout earlier on, called "Go, Battle Monster!" And up in fact, it is. How tha fuck It All Ended (FINAL!) A mazillion baby chickens rammed tha fuck into tha monsta n' Shelly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shelly survived yo, but tha monsta didn't. Da screen flossed tha monsta dead, wit its ribcage exposed, organs torn, entrails ridin n' da thug was bleedin hyper-realistic blood everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Well shiiiit, it further grossed mah crazy ass up beyond belief. I went ta tha bathroom ta vomit. Another deleted scene (by tha end) was a photo of Shelly bleedin from tha area of her body where dat freaky freaky biatch had gots shot. Well shiiiit, it wasn't blood or anythang like dis shit. It aint nuthin but probably suttin' black or gray yo, but it definitely wasn't blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Or was it, biatch? It kinda was, cuz it seemed red, so i'' think'' dat shiznit was blood, n' don't be thinkin so all up in tha same time. Aftermath I had ta do suttin' wit tha DVD. I sold tha STD up on Amazizzle fo' 12 dollars. Dat shiznit was still up in mint condizzle cuz it wasn't scratched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! If you find tha STD on either Amazizzle or EBizzle, don't loot dat shit. If you do, set it on fire. Don't peep it fo' realz. And whatever you do, don't put it up on YallTube, Dailymotion, or any vizzle-streamin joint either. Another thang, I texted Anko6TheAnimator bout tha deleted scenes. I then gots a response yo. Herez what tha fuck da thug wrote: Dear MixelsFan1973: Those deleted scenes had never been shown up in Brawl of tha Objects muthafucka! They was gory n' explicit ta show you dat they never juiced it up tha fuck into tha show. A muthafucka called Cedric decided ta make scenes. I only put dem on tha DVD, n' not up in tha actual episodes. We kicked Cedric outta tha doggy den fo' dem dreadful scenes. Our thugged-out asses had ta show you dat these scenes was deleted, so we put dem up in tha DVD. It aint nuthin but such a surprise how tha fuck you found dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Please don't show yo' playaz dem scenes. Just don't. ''-Antony Kos'' Category:Gizoogle Category:Brawl Of The Objects